How To Find A Derek (Derek OFC)
by takethesummer
Summary: [Takes place a week after the end of Season 2, and written without prior knowledge of season 3.] Werewolf packs are stronger when they have a mated pair of Alphas leading them. The Alpha pack's job is to find unmated Alphas and provide them with a suitable co-leader. Unfortunately sometimes unsavoury methods must be used to draw such Alphas out into the open.


As they entered the Hale house, Scott and Stiles each gave a nod hello to Isaac then turned to Derek.

'Why are we here?' Scott groaned.

'You started redecorating,' Stiles simultaneously noted, eyeing the new sofas that now occupied the main living room as they were the only items in the whole house that looked relatively undamaged.

'Yeah I bought some sofas, anyway that's not important right now, what is important is that Erica and Boyd are missing.' Derek seemed genuinely distressed by this, which confused Scott, 'Of course they're missing, they left the pack a week ago, remember?'

Derek huffed in annoyance, 'They left because they thought there was another pack, but there wasn't, it was the hunters playing a trick... Stiles hasn't mentioned this to you?' He rounded on Stiles, whose face was a picture of guilt, and huffed again. 'Ugh, whatever, point is, they're missing and I think they were probably taken by the Alpha pack.'

'The what now?!' Scott exclaimed. Stiles suddenly looked a bit ill, his eyes widened in surprise at this apparent new supernatural enemy.

'A pack of Alpha werewolves. And before you ask, I don't know why they're here and I don't know why they took Erica and Boyd, I just know we have to find them. Soon. Isaac, you stay at the house in case they come back, Scott, you try and find their scent in town, and Stiles and I can start looking in the preserve.'

Stiles balked, 'Here's an idea: how about we stay as a group, and track Erica and Boyd together?' he piped up, looking even more ill at the idea of going into the woods alone with Derek.

Derek furrowed his brow at the suggestion, 'But it would be quicker if we split up, and I don't really want to leave the house unguarded now that I've started renovating it.'

Stiles snorted. 'I'm just guessing here Derek, but I highly doubt a pack of Alpha werewolves will be interested in a few second hand couches and a crappy rug... No offence.' He then offered a nervous smile and said, 'I just think it would work better if we stayed together. Everything always goes wrong when the group splits up, I mean look at Scooby Doo - every episode they would split up and every episode one of them would end up in an impending-death situation!'

'Life isn't an episode of Scooby Doo Stiles,' Derek chastised, 'but I see your point. We'll stick together and start looking for their scent in the woods.'

Then Isaac spoke up for the first time in the meeting, 'We know they must have been coming back here when they were taken, we should follow the route to the Argents' house.'

Derek cracked a small smile at this, 'Good idea. Let's go.'

The group found Erica and Boyd's scent trail half way between Derek's house and the Argents', and followed it to the very end of row of houses on the outskirts of town. They approached the door quietly, But apparently they weren't careful enough, as the door opened to reveal a tall, beautiful brunette woman, who looked to be in her mid-20s.

'Hello,' the woman spoke, 'I'm Camille.' Her strong Scottish accent rang with authority and the werewolves could tell with one whiff of her that she was an Alpha. Immediately they assumed defensive positions, their eyes flashing. Stiles, on the other hand, was looking between Camille and the pack with terror in his eyes as he slowly backed away.

'Where are they?' Derek growled from his half-crouched position, 'What do you want from us?'

'Your betas are here, and they're fine. We just needed something that would bring you to me. Come in.' At this point she turned, flipping her long hair, and strode back into the house, heading down the hall and taking a door to the right.

'What do we do?' Scott whispered loudly.

'Follow her.' Derek replied. And they did, with Derek leading their way they retraced Camille's steps inside the house and found themselves in a large, luxurious, living area. Across the room Erica and Boyd were cuddled together on one of the leather couches. Erica smiled at their appearance, and patted the space next to her, which Isaac quickly occupied, followed by Stiles and Scott who took over another sofa.

Derek momentarily gave an affectionate look to his makeshift pack, then turned towards Camille, 'So I'm here now, what did you need me for so badly that you kidnapped two 16-year-olds?'

Instead of a spoken response, she lent her head to the side and seemed to be offering her neck to him like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Most of the people in the room were completely mystified by this, but Derek simply muttered a faint 'Oh,' as his whole body seemed to relax and he stepped slowly towards her.

Once he was close enough that they were almost pressed chest-to-chest he bent down and nuzzled into the crook of her exposed neck, the new scent reminding him of a mixture of the lilies his mother used to buy every week and place in the centre of the dining table, as well as a note of something... Primal. The result was intoxicating and he found himself aching for more, eventually opening his mouth and tasting along her jawline, teeth grazing and tongue soothing, until a soft moan slipped past her parted lips. The noise awoke Derek from his reverie and he was reminded exactly why Camille had come to him, and moving so that his lips were gently brushing the shell of her ear he whispered, 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

Her answer was a high pitched whine as she grasped the lapels of his jacket and then buried her face against the pulse of his neck. He felt the soft graze of her human teeth and then, as her whine morphed into a growl, the sharp bite of her alpha teeth as they sunk into his skin. He vaguely registered a loud cry being emitted from Stiles, and a resultant 'Get back!' from Scott, before his instincts kicked in.

Those instincts consisted of Derek's own alpha teeth emerging and mirroring Camille's bite where he was nestled under her ear. As soon as he pierced her flesh he was overwhelmed by a tidal wave of new feelings of _love...trust...safe_, but most of all a notion that was now resonating in his brain and blooming in his chest: _mine_.

A few seconds was all it took for the surge of feelings to subside into a gentle swell, but as they were letting go of each other Derek felt like it could have been hours and his head was starting to flood with new revelations. They pulled back enough that he could press his forehead into hers and as he looked into her shining red eyes he felt his mind clear until all that was left was a soft breeze, whispering _mine, mine, mine_.


End file.
